Unknowingly Loved
by DeMoKa
Summary: By chance Hermione rescues Fleur from a familiar foe, where does that lead them? YuriShoujo ai girlslash... special chapter added, so the rating has changed, thought its not really graphic or anything, i don't think. rated M for 15 for full appreciation
1. Chapter 1

**Another short fic. What do you think? Reviews!**

Fleur gasped her last bit of air before the massive plant could devour her. A dreadful familiarity came upon her. She was reminded of the time she had been participating in the last task of the Triwizard Tournament back in seventh year. She had performed abysmally. However, the tournament HAD been tampered with, however this fact had only lightened Fleur's heart by so little. Especially since the price of the tournament was Cedric's life. As soon as she had seen Harry crouched over Cedric's lifeless corpse she had screamed. Death was so evident to her, it was as if she could feel the cold, clammy sadness when someone died. She supposed it was because of her Veela heritage, but her mother had repeated that it was not part of a Veela to be able to feel death. Perhaps she was an enigma, she had no idea.

Fleur grappled at the tendrils around her, desperately trying to break free her wand hand. Suddenly, a blinding flash of light surround her and the plant. The plant shrieked piercingly as it retreated, though leaving much of its green tentacles left strapped to Fleur. Under the mass of its leftovers, Fleur struggled to free herself. A hand plunged into the mass of roots, leaves and vines, only to grasp her arm and tug her out. Fleur gasped in sweet fresh air, falling to her knees. She caught her breath and turned to thank her rescuer.

'Thank you so much, it ambushed me…' she faltered at the sight of her rescuer.

'What? Can't girls save people too?' asked a grinning Hermione.

Fleur just stood dumbly for a moment, before a wide smile flashed on her features.

She leapt into Hermione's arms, who caught her with ease.

'Ermione! I 'ad no idea you were posted 'ere!' exclaimed Fleur.

Hermione chuckled as she let Fleur down.

'Yes, well. I was originally assigned for closer to the Ministry, but I argued until they finally let me get posted here at Hogsmede,' Hermione explained.

Fleur hugged her tightly again, 'Well, I am glad you are 'ere.'

Hermione smiled softly, proffering her arm, 'Let me treat you to a butterbeer?'

'Oui, thank you,' replied Fleur, accepting her arm.

Arriving at the Three Broomsticks, a tired looking Madame Rosemerta greeted them.

'Hermione! How glad I am too see you! How have you been? Ah, I still remember when you were still in Hogwarts! And Fleur! Looking, ah. Need some butterbeer?' gushed Rosemerta.

'Yes, thank you, good to see you again too Rosemerta,' replied Hermione as she and Fleur sat at a table near a wall.

'Thank you again, 'Ermione. I might not have survived this time,' murmured Fleur.

Hermione shrugged, ' I doubt it would have hindered you any longer, I just sped up the process.'

Fleur shook her head, chuckling.

'What?' asked Hermione suspiciously.

'Always the 'onest, 'umble 'ero. They think 'arry does all the work? Ha!' said Fleur.

Hermione blushed and muttered, 'Thanks.'

Rosemerta filled their glasses and left them to their devices.

'So, 'ow 'ave you been?' inquired Fleur.

'Ah, not much has happened. Harry is with Ron, they're both alright, I just couldn't go with them, I can't bear to think what would happen if I'd go with them to find the last Horcrux,' said Hermione.

Fleur nodded, she understood the feelings of helplessness. She felt a strange sensation down her cheek. A tear.

Some how mesmerized by it, Hermione lifted her hand slowly, bringing it closer and closer to Fleur's face. Hermione used her forefinger to wipe the tear from Fleur's face and looked at it, as if it had the answer to life.

'No one's ever cried for me before,' murmured Hermione.

Fleur was silent, unsure about the circumstances. She was hoping that she could, that she could show Hermione her feelings. How she had felt ever since that time so long ago. During the main part of the war, Hermione had stayed by Fleur's side the whole time, both fought off Death Eaters and rabid werewolves from each other's backs.

Hermione had always had a thing for Fleur, whether it was pure hatred at first during her school years, respect after graduating and now the possibly blossoming care for the woman across her right now. Fleur reached out her hand, surprising Hermione by caressing her cheek. Hermione leaned into Fleur's gentle touch.

They moved over towards each other, feeling heated all of a sudden. Fortunately for them, their table was rather secluded and Rosemerta made all arrangements she could to keep the other people drinking or chatting to each other.

'You deserve each other,' murmured Rosemerta, whipping back to pour drinks.

Fleur moved her head down hesitantly, but had her worries washed away as Hermione moved the rest of the distance and pulled her lips into an enchanting and electrifying kiss. Though gentle, it caressed both girls' senses. Their tongues snaked out suddenly, pent up lust and passion proceeded to guide them through their kissing.

Fleur caressed Hermione's back and gently tugged on her hair. Fleur groaned as Hermione licked up her neck. Fleur reciprocated with a suck and nibble on Hermione's shoulder. Fleur was shocked to feel her bra being undone at the back, Hermione's fleet fingers having a go at the task. Fleur gasped with a laugh and did her bra back.

'Uh, uh, mes ami. You have to wait,' murmured Fleur, into Hermione's ear.

Hermione mumbled under her breath about a 'tease'. Fleur just replied with a knowingly smile.

She got up and left Hermione at the table, who was about to get up and chase her, when she realised Fleur was only retrieving a key from Madame Rosemerta.

Hermione grinned wildly as Fleur grabbed her hand and lead her upstairs.

As they stumbled on the landing, Hermione clutched Fleur in a hug, kissing her passionately.

'Did you know that I've loved since that time?' murmured Fleur.

'That time? Really? I feel as if it's been forever,' replied Hermione.

Fleur nodded and bent her head to lavish Hermione with kisses.

'Imagine that, I could have been doing this much, much earlier,' growled Hermione as Fleur groped her.

'What fools we are,' commented Fleur as she and Hermione fell onto the bed.

**Thought I'd leave you with a teaser end. But you know they are together, so. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Back from popular demand, (50 percent of reviews) here is the SPECIAL extra chapter for those who want more from 'Unknowingly Loved'. Let me warn you now though, I will probably leave it after this, because I want to focus on 'Impulses'. **

Fleur flicked her wand behind her to spell the door close. Hermione was already feverishly tugging at Fleur's blouse and undid her hair tie. Fleur's hair cascaded down her shoulders in silvery blonde waves. Hermione wrinkled her nose as the tips of Fleur's platinum locks tickled her nose. Fleur beamed at Hermione's eagerness, she ran her hands up and down Hermione's body, eliciting a shiver and gasp. With a cheeky look at Fleur, Hermione proceeded to unhook Fleur's bra yet again. She tossed to against the door.

'Zo keen, oui?' murmured Fleur, into Hermione's ear, then flicking her tongue in.

Hermione responded by stroking Fleur's abdomen. Fleur purred like a lioness with the pleasure of such a simple gesture. Hermione grinned to herself.

'My lioness, 'whispered Hermione, this time stroking Fleur's inner thigh almost lazily.

Fleur growled at her teasing. She reacted with a fervent and breath-taking kiss. She tugged lightly on Hermione's lower lip before letting go, a rumbling in her throat. Hermione sighed, feeling pure elation. All their worries and problems were lost for the night. No longer plaguing them to look over their shoulders to check no evil had escaped their attention. This was their time, their time alone.

'Ermione!' gasped Fleur as she felt Hermione's hand dance dangerously close to her sensitive area down below.

Hermione smirked and Fleur retaliated by holding Hermione's hands down against the bed, and pinning Hermione under her, slowly stroking her torso with her lower body. Hermione's eyes rolled back for a moment, relishing the feeling.

'Oh, Fleur…. What are you doing to me,' panted Hermione.

'Teaching you not to teaze me. It is very bothersome,' replied Fleur, licking Hermione's ear and sucking on the lobe.

Hermione lifted her abdomen up and pushed against Fleur. Fleur moaned at the contact. She crushed her lips into Hermione's and their tongues battled for dominance. Fleur won because she had cheated. Hermione felt her groping her butt, while the other hand stroked up and down under her shirt.

'Cheat,' muttered Hermione.

'Only to please you,' replied Fleur, merrily.

Hermione laughed, and then Fleur leapt off her. Hermione made an angry and impatient sound.

'Hey! Come back here,' grumbled Hermione, be silenced at once when Fleur began to strip tease her.

Hermione sat up. Fleur glanced at her with half lidded eyes and proceeded to take her pants off slowly, lifting each leg up on to the bed as if to inspect them. She slid one hand up her right leg, her unbuttoned blouse allowing Hermione a view of Fleur's freed breasts. Fleur flicked her head up and smiled seductively at Hermione. Hermione let out an 'eep'. Fleur turned around, painstakingly finished taking off her blouse and rid herself of her pants. Her underwear was a black lacy g-string. Hermione, who couldn't take the teasing any longer, jumped up and dragged Fleur onto the bed.

Hermione positioned herself onto and proceeded to lavish Fleur's perfect, milky breasts with kisses and licks. Fleur giggled.

'That's my girl. Ah… Oh, you are zo feisty!' exclaimed Fleur.

Hermione nipped her playfully on the shoulder and allowed for her shirt and bra to be rid of also.

'You are wearing too much, 'Ermione,' commented Fleur.

Hermione replied with a naughty grin and tugged Fleur's g-string off. Fleur, heated up, pulled the rest of Hermione's clothes off also. They grinned at each other as they slammed their lips together again, Fleur groped Hermione some more and Hermione, played with Fleur's inner thigh.

Outside, Madame Rosemerta had been pacing back and forth trying to decided whether or not to tell them that they needed to cast a silencing charm on their room. A few gasps of 'Fleur, oh god, FLEUR!' and 'Ermione, you naughty girl' and the various moans and groans made her rather jealous. She shook her head and laughed at herself.

'Okay, you two. I'll do it for you,' she thought to herself, casting the spell, but not before she heard a thud and another growling and hissing of 'oh, yes, just like that mes ami'.

Madame Rosemerta paled and left the landing, feeling awfully flushed and in need of a really really really cold shower.

**Hahaha, what did you think? I don't really want to write any actual sex, cause I'm not about to write about something I don't even want to think about just yet. You can use your imaginations for the last paragraph. From now on, if there is at least 50 of a demand for sequels in reviews, then yes, I'll probably do them. Of course, the more reviews the better!**


End file.
